


【弗雷+光X水晶公】White Shadow

by Luckymumu



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:21:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22012498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luckymumu/pseuds/Luckymumu
Summary: 1. 是公式光+英雄的幻影X水晶公2. 有不多的rape戏码
Kudos: 8





	【弗雷+光X水晶公】White Shadow

  
相隔百年后，黑夜再次降临在雷克兰德。暗蓝幕布上的散碎星光让水晶都的民众陷入无尽的欣喜，大家暂时忘记食罪灵的威胁早早结束工作回到家中，点燃闲置已久的照明设备，白炽灯特有的荧蓝色透过明净的水晶圆窗融入夜晚，安详而静谧的氛围在城市间弥漫。  
光之战士也身处其中。他的临时住所就安排在靠近水晶塔的旅店内，通过落地窗就能看见那个耸立在山峦间的浅蓝高塔，伸手就能将整个水晶塔攥在手里。早已结束战斗回到房间的光并没有点亮桌灯，他面无表情地靠墙坐在角落任由黑夜推开门窗侵占他身边每一星寸的空间而不去制止。水塔本身溢出的莹蓝光辉洒进房间，照进他苍蓝的眸子，是一种媚人而冰冷绝望的紫蓝。  
自从早些时候讨伐掉雷克兰德周边的灵光卫吞噬掉不详的光芒时，光的意识便总是伴随着无尽的混沌与至黑，那些光芒内保留了食罪灵本身的特性，暴虐、凶残、贪婪，毫无人性可寻，就算接纳人是光之战士也难免要受到波及。灵光卫产生的庞大光芒全部融入体内后，光的喉口涌出一股甘甜，踉跄跪在砂砾上。水晶公匆忙冲上来搀扶，他的手掌支撑住光摇摇欲坠的身体，肩膀几乎要融入他的怀里。  
“你没事吧？”他不安地询问，治愈魔法的乳白光辉从他掌心中溢出，抚在光的身上，暖暖的。  
身体的亲密接触让光的心脏发狂般跳动，莫名的冲动由下腹涌上脑顶。约莫有短暂的一秒，光很想扔下手中的重剑把这个用斗篷遮住容貌的神秘人揽进怀里，扯下碍事的兜帽，去确认他的身份，啃吻他的薄唇与眼角，褪去身上每一寸布料，粗暴地侵犯、占有他的身体。这份冲动让光的呼吸都开始凌乱，还好他还保有理智，决绝地将水晶公从怀中推了出去。  
“我没事。”光回答道：“我们早些回去吧。”  
光本以为这份欲情会随着时间而淡去，没料到入夜后却愈发浓烈，深藏在心底的丑陋欲望在过剩的光明下无处藏身悉数败露出来，龌龊得令人作呕。强烈的阴暗邪念让光陷入自我厌恶之中，他狼狈地摇晃头颅保持清醒，尽管水晶公百般狡辩，他还总是忍不住将深居高塔的水晶公与记忆深处的年轻猫魅青年联系在一起。无以确认的疑问堆积在心间，与灵光卫的力量一起在体内泛滥，吃痛感在胸膛中乱撞，光甚至觉得自己马上就要被多重的力量撕裂成两半，化身成扭曲丑陋的怪物。  
就在情绪难以自控地暴走时，有墨黑色的迷雾从光怀中的灵魂水晶中倾泻出来，烟雾在房间中聚拢，逐渐显现出人类的形态。名为弗雷的幻影总会在光陷入困境难以自救时出现，比如此刻。“你该休息了。”从黑影中出现的人说：“睡一觉，明早就会好过来。”  
“怎么可能睡得着。”光自嘲地嗤笑道：“水晶公所敬重的大英雄内心竟怀有如此卑鄙不洁的幻想，如果让他知道......”  
“他不会知道的。”弗雷向前走了几步，伸手捂住光的嘴：“你还记得我曾说过的话吗？我是你封印在内心的负面情感，是你无法成为英雄的阴暗面。如果这份情感成为了你的绊脚石，那就由我来全数接收。”  
弗雷的声音如同掺了水，柔软温和如摇篮曲，让光的眼睑难以自控地煽合、下坠，直至视界完全收入黑暗。在模糊的睡意下，光察觉到自己被人搬到了床上，后脑躺倒在柔软的枕头间，有微凉的手指拨开他凌乱的散发，而后将掌心覆在他沉甸甸的双眼上。  
“睡吧，待天亮之时，一切都将会重归原初。”  
光的双唇微颤，吃力地嗫嚅着。他的意识在奔涌的光之河流中沉浮，最终一个音节都没有发出，便真如弗雷所希望的那样沉沉睡去了。  
  
万众酣睡的深夜向来是水晶公的工作时间，身体结构的改变让他省去了许多麻烦，比如进食，比如休眠。这对于他来说利大于弊，比如现在，灯火歇息万籁俱寂时的夜空最为璀璨，阔别百年浮现在帷幕上的星轨也格外清晰。之所以将常驻的房间取名叫星见之间是出于水晶公一个美好的愿望，希望在多年后可以和挚爱、敬仰的光之战士一起透过水晶窗看到第一世界的星耀银河。  
当夜晚真正归来时，水晶公却已经没有了欣赏的心思，思绪早已被吸收了光而表现出痛苦的英雄填得满当当。按理说，他此刻应当冲去光下榻的客房查看情况，却又担心不小心暴露身份，只好放弃计划，在私室内惴惴不安地徘徊。  
本应只有水晶公一人的塔内传来另外的脚步声，金属器物撞击地板的声音铿锵有力，穿透门扉飘进了水晶公耳朵里。或许是身体的改变让水晶公对以太的感知极其敏感，他察觉到脚步声主人的以太与光之战士近似，却又混杂了某些说不清道不明的杂质，如同迷雾般琢磨不透。他警觉地眯起眼睛，脚步声停在门外时操控以太在手中形成剑盾，沉住气，静静等待不速之客的问候。  
房门砰的一声打开撞在墙上，客人显然连你好都不愿操劳，举过头顶的大剑撕裂空气，重重落在水晶公早已举起的盾牌上溅出星点火光。既然对方没有谈话的打算，那水晶公也不准备白费力气，成功格挡下第一回合的攻击后他便找准机会躲避着后退。在力量上水晶公确实不是敌手，他也很少充当战斗在一线的勇者，确认自己与对手之间已经拉开足够大的距离后他抛下剑盾，反手握住长杖，低声默念起冗长灰色的咒语。  
蒙面人显然战斗经验充足，他完全没有留给水晶公读完咒语的时间，压低重心俯冲而来，那把与人同高的厚重长剑在他手里仿佛纸片，搅动着漩涡般的气流迎面斩来。水晶公咂舌，打断咏唱翻滚着躲开，既然无法完成咒法，那只好换成兼顾机动性的武器。  
幸而，水晶公曾经擅长使用的武器正是这种类型。  
幻化为剑盾的以太开始弯曲变形，直至形成弓箭的形状。急于躲避的水晶公脚底打了个踉跄，所幸摔倒的地方距离弓箭不远，他翻身握住弓柄，拉满弦，离弦的箭刺破夜色笔直刺向蒙面人的头颅。箭矢精准度虽然比不上长枪利刃，但仍击中了对方的头铠。黑暗中，金属器物坠地的巨响震耳欲聋，空气随之震动了几秒继而恢复平静。在希尔科斯之塔切面的幽暗辉光下，水晶公看到了有血浆顺着被箭矢击中的额角淌下来汇成一条艳丽的血河，还有，一双湛蓝的瞳眸。  
是光之战士的眼睛。  
“怎、怎么会！”水晶公惊呼出声，他顾不上两人前一秒还在针锋相对，慌忙奔上去为他治疗。  
后者明显不领情，他狠命攥住水晶公纤细的手腕，金属手铠深深陷进肉里勒出血色，表情也变得狰狞可怖起来。那并非光之战士，只是拥有同样面孔的赝品，或者，幻影？眼前的存在超出了知识储备，如果只是仿照光之战士脸庞的食罪灵他有自信立刻识破，但没有人可以完全复制对方的以太，那是超越生物结构的特殊灵体，每个人都拥有独一无二的形态与特征。水晶公呆滞地平躺在地面，忍受着几乎要割断手腕的痛楚陷入迷茫，赝品的话以太不会如此相似，他自然就不会因此感到迷惑。  
拥有光之战士模样的陌生人无意解释，看到水晶公已经丧失了战意，便用以太幻化出铁链锁住他的双腕，而后粗暴扯掉了他的兜帽，些微褪色的红发散落一地，正是古·拉哈·提亚的脸庞。真面目的暴露让他脸色煞白，想要遮住又因为双手的禁锢而无可奈何，只能靠瞪眼来表达情绪上的愤怒。  
“你是谁？你要做什么？你怎么会长着他的脸？”  
那人嘴唇动了动，与其说声音是从喉口发出的，不如说是像电流一样直接传导进水晶公的大脑中。“我没有义务回答你的问题。”  
连声音都和光之战士一般无二。  
接下来发生的事甚至超出了水晶公的想象，幻影的手已经摸进斗篷内侧，也不顾铠甲凸起的尖刺就这样粗暴地揉捏起来。疼痛与刺激让水晶公颅内卡了块冰一样转不动，他无谓地踢踹压在身上的陌生人，脚分明落在腹腔的位置却没有踢中肉身的实感，仿佛顶在一团没有定型的云朵上面。  
有虎口扳住水晶公的下巴，狞笑声随后传来：“不挣扎的话能少吃些苦头。”  
现在说这话是不是太不符合时宜了些？  
异物贯穿身体时水晶公久违地感觉到疼痛。那种钻心的痛从尾椎下蔓延开来，沿着脊椎的弧度逐步向上，仿佛要将他的躯干从中间撕裂一样。他张开嘴吃疼地叫出声，然而水晶塔内只有他一人居住，就算喊破喉咙也不会有人出来伸以援手。  
水晶公越是表现出抵触与恐惧，压在身上的黑影便越发兴奋，他披着光之战士的皮囊肆意施以暴行，体重全数压在水晶公身上，虎口死死扣住他的咽喉，连覆着水晶的侧颈也出现了细碎龟裂。水晶公又羞又愤，但光之战士的脸又让他难以下手攻击，眼里不觉盈满泪水：“你、你到底......唔，做这种事，有什么好处？”  
无人答应。  
那张拥有透彻蓝眸的脸庞下藏着锋利刀刃，一寸寸划破割下水晶公的骨肉，直到他鲜血淋漓，连抬起眼帘的力量都不复存在。接下去的发展不需要进行过多赘述，内壁与凶器险恶地摩擦，瑟缩地躯体一旦有脱逃的迹象就会被拖拽回来，遭受再一次痛击。凶狠地碰撞让水晶公的后穴被磨出了血，体液混着血污从臀缝中溢出来，触目惊心。那人完全没有心疼的意思，只顾着自我满足持续发泄着爱欲，血液、体液、汗液与津液混合着流淌下来，染脏了光洁的地面。  
见不得光的欲情潜伏在心底最深处，每分每秒都叫嚣着要挣脱出来，去将妄想付诸以实际。然而光之战士决不能拥有这种感情，他必须是高洁完美的，是人人标榜的英雄、导师，其余不符合标准的私情都必须泯灭殆尽。  
长久的积压与过剩的力量让一切开始暴走，见得天日的情感蚕食起水晶公的身体，嘶吼着侵入他，狠狠地在柔软的内侧留下血痕。这还不够，最好让他忘记这该死的兜帽，连呼吸都难以自控，体内变成特定器官的形状，让他这辈子都必须依赖自己而活。  
暴行结束时地平线已经泛起了微光，神秘的黑影在接触到日光的瞬间便消散开来，留水晶公一人跪躺在地上艰难地喘息。他没有多少休息时间，再过半星时左右城里的居民就会从梦中醒来，包括莱楠和光之战士，他必须恢复常态，以免让他们担心。  
穿衣疗伤的过程无比折磨，受创的表层根本不能去碰，更别提上药，还好常穿的长袍质地柔软版型宽松，只要注意动作幅度就可以堪堪遮住腿部的血痕。手腕的红痕虽遮不住但所幸并不显眼，只要保持足够的距离应该就不会轻易暴露。  
刚穿戴整齐，门外便传来敲门声，是光之战士来了。  
按计划光之战士今日应该要赶往其他区域寻找走散的同伴，不论出门远近，临行前他总会来向水晶公道别，这次也不例外。前夜的袭击让水晶公不免对这双湛蓝瞳眸感到恐惧，他稍稍向后退了半步，又因为离别的不舍向前迈了两步，无自觉地拉近了两人之间的距离。  
“昨晚休息的还好吗？”  
“还不错。”光打了个哈欠，他面色红润，已经没有了初来乍到时的疲惫：“我做了个特别神奇的梦，只不过已经记不太清......只记得，很真实。”  
公暗自打了个寒噤，表面仍然表现得滴水不漏：“正常，人很难完全记住梦境的全貌。”  
有一搭没一搭闲聊了没几句，沉默再次笼罩在星见之间内。其实他们两人并没有什么话要说，无非是几句不轻不重的叮嘱，大多还是相对无言。水晶公将新的区域地图递到光的手中，郑重说道：“请万分注意安全，虽然我不能同行，但是如果遇到危险我定会赶过去。”  
光接过地图，随手塞进行囊侧兜：“应该没什么大问题，而且我也不是一个人。”  
“也对。”  
中断的对谈让水晶公猛然意识到他与光之战士挨得太近，正要后退手腕却已经被光紧紧攥住，腕部磨红的部分针扎般刺痛。  
“这是怎么回事？”光瞥起眉角，望着水晶公受伤的手腕发问。  
水晶公抽回手，将双手背到身后：“没什么，之前不小心伤到了而已。”  
他的笑容过于恬淡，以至于光有一瞬间真的听信了他的话语。然而光之战士见多识广，旅途中没少见到关押在牢狱中的囚犯，他们手腕上大多架着铁锁，摘下来后的磨痕和此刻水晶公手腕上的印记如出一辙。  
光警觉地皱眉：“有人对你做了什么吗？”  
“真的只是意外。”  
“哪来的这种意外？”光执着地重复说，他把水晶公的手腕拽高到眼前，仔细查看那条崭新的绯红色印记。  
光收回视线去看水晶公的时候，发现公微微抬着头，也在同样望向他。两人的视线措不及防地撞在一起，多少有些尴尬，水晶公慌乱地错开视线，奈何光还攥着他的手腕逃不掉。光看在眼里，他终于意识到两人的间距有些过于暧昧，心脏开始如鼓点搬狂跳起来。  
“我......”光吞吐着想说些什么，手因为紧张放松了力气，给了水晶公脱逃的机会。  
水晶公将手腕藏到衣摆后，平静地不正常：“暗之战士阁下，你还有更重要的事要做，可不能把心思浪费在这种无关紧要的琐事上。”  
光哑口无言。  
“不早了，我已经吩咐人牵来了你的陆行鸟，是时候上路了。”  
一句不愠不火的逐客令。  
  
在此之后，那个拥有光之战士模样的神秘人仍会偶尔造访水晶公的私室，他出现的时机有一个共同点：只要光讨伐掉一个灵光卫，他就会在当夜出现，从不缺席。不过他的行为举止再也不如初遇那样暴虐无礼，甚至学会了敲门，以至于水晶公误认为是莱楠深夜到访。  
几次相处下来，通过断片似的对话水晶公基本也摸清了黑影的身份。他是光之战士未曾展现给世人的另一面，是悲伤、愤怒和私欲的化身。他们两人本不能同时存在过长时间，然而灵光卫充斥着暴虐与残忍的以太影响了光之战士本身，让本应藏在心间的影子在人前显现出来。幻影苏醒时，光之战士会陷入睡眠，并且幻影的所作所为会映照在光的浅层意识中，如同一场过于真实的梦境。  
“要喝茶吗？”他对身穿黑铠伫立在门口的人挥挥手，问了本星历最愚蠢的问题之一。  
黑影响亮地咂舌，他会出现终归还是只有一个理由，所幸他一次比一次要温柔，不然水晶公的身子怕是真的要承受不住而受损了。  
看着水晶公一副含冤带屈又不得不脱衣服的纠结神情，幻影久违地开口：“只要你愿意直接去见他本人，这场荒唐事应该就能告一段落了”  
“还不能去见他。”水晶公态度坚定到无法反驳：“在我的计划达成前，我都不能去见他。如果，如果那之后我还能侥幸活下来的话，我想我大概会去向他坦白吧......还有，他最近情况怎么样？”  
“已经濒临极限了。”  
“是吗，看来我的动作也得快一些才行。”  
水晶公的行动并不是可操控的，归根结底幻影只是为了帮光之战士排解那些堆积在心底过剩的私欲，并不是什么好心的情感咨询师。  
在共度的第二夜，水晶公不解地提问：“为什么是我？应该还有更多人选......”  
幻影没有直面回答，每提到这个疑问他都只是微微一笑：“这个问题就留给你以后自己去问吧。”  
水晶公沉默不答，他心里其实有一个答案，但太过僭越、暧昧，承载了过多不应存在的甜蜜与幸福，以至于超过了他为自己规定的底线。  
安静地目送以太在初升的朝阳下散尽。晨光缀在希尔科斯塔外壁，映得整个水晶塔都是火焰的颜色。以后这个词只属于拥有未来的人们，命数已定的水晶公甚至不配去展望、想象。他整理好长袍，隐去所有可能被怀疑的迹象，至少现阶段，他有义务在光面前表现出适当的疏离。  
脚步声停在门外，又到了光例行问候的时间。水晶公打开门，将他迎了进来。  
“昨晚休息的好吗？听说上一次的战斗格外艰苦，不知道你有没有恢复体力。”  
刚问完，光就打了个哈欠，意犹未尽地呷嘴。“说实话，昨晚没有睡好。”他叹了口气：“做了场很漫长，又很真实的梦。而且，好像还梦到了你。”  
过度震惊让水晶公怔住无法动弹，为了缓解气氛不得不紧张地干笑起来：“能梦到我真是，嗯，深感荣幸......请问，是怎么样的梦？”  
光没有立刻回答，他短暂思考，而后甩了甩手：“先卖个关子，等以后有机会我们可以就这个话题好好谈上一晚上。”  
“这样啊。”水晶公松了口气，背在身后的手指无意间触到腕部尚未消退的淤青，他心里一颤，急忙收回手。“如果以后有机会，我也有些秘密想和你分享。”  
当然，如果我还能活到那时候的话。  
  
END


End file.
